


A Telling Visit

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breast Expansion, Butt Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Misgendering, Non Consensual touching, Non consensual body modification, Original Characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, Wrongly gendered, body fluids, male to female transformation, mtf, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Steve goes to the doctor for a standard check up, when he has an unusual experience, something that can’t be undone.(Warning contains: male to female transformation, rapid pregnancy, weight gain, breast expansion and lactation. A note of misgendering)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A Telling Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have never written before, but I felt like dipping my toe into. Read a couple of Fics and decided to give it a try. Met write another one like this I’m currently rewriting a couple Fics. They should be done soon.

Sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office.

Steven set down the book that, he had in hand on the table next to him. He heard his name being called, by a nurse and rose from his seat. 

He walked through the door and followed the auburn haired nurse. Who led him, to a small room in the back that read 04 on the side just above. It was one of multiple rooms, but the only one open at the moment. 

She led him into the room and said, “Please wait here the doctor will be with you shorty Miss. Anders.” 

She quickly left not waiting for an answer and the door shut behind her. 

Steven watched the door close puzzled, “Did she just call me Miss?” 

He thought about it for a second but then shook his head, “Eh she must have been confused.” 

Steven walked farther into the room, where there was a bed and a chair in one of the corners. Since he would be, waiting for a unknown length of time, the blond sat down on the bed. 

Pulled out his cell phone, he browsed twitter for sometime before hearing a faint knock on the door. Checking the time, he was a bit surprised to see that at least fifteen minutes had passed. The door swung open and the doctor walked in he looked fairly professional in his white lab coat. 

But it only took Steve a sec to realize that this wasn’t his usual doctor. 

He was a tall man had wavy brown hair, that curled around his ears and stopped just below his chin. He had dark blue glasses and light gray eyes behind them, a gray sweater and black work pants. 

“Good afternoon.” He greeted him, while he muttered the same response back. 

“So, we’re just in for a check up then?” 

The blond nodded in agreement, “uh doctor? I normally see Doctor Richardson.” 

The brunette was looking over something on his clips board and glanced down at Steve in the bed. 

“Ah of course, Doctor Richardson had a last minute family emergency. So I was the only doctor available to see you, I do apologize we didn’t inform you sooner. But you know how these things go can go sometimes.”

He flipped through some of the papers on his clipboard and took a step closer to the blond.

“This won’t be a problem will it?”, The doctor asked causally when he stopped a few feet away from him. 

Steve was a little frustrated that, he hadn’t been informed before making the drive over. But it wasn’t that big of a deal so he waved it off. 

“No that’s fine Doctor?” He trailed off and the other man picked up on it right away. 

“Ah where are my manners, I’m doctor Brown it’s nice to meet you.” Brown reached out with his hand and Steve took it shaking it in his own grip.

“I’m Steven Anders.” 

Brown chuckled at this, “Yes, your name is right here. Alright now Miss. Anders, have you been feeling any different since you last spoke to Doctor Richardson?” 

The young man’s brows furrowed, this was the second time that he had been referred to as a woman. Just as Steve was about to correct him Brown interrupted him. 

“Miss. Anders.” He begun again, as he did a change began to take form over the young man. 

His arms started to thin out and cellulite melted the muscles off his forearms. 

They became small and slender, his torso followed thin and bare of hair he became as smooth as a baby on his chest. Stomach as well and he grew curvy his hips widened outwards, thighs following as they more than doubled in width. 

His jeans stretched out as his ass bloated in girth, thick in fat and puffing up with a new level of pudge. The fabric cuddled his shapely new ass, while a thin layer of cellulite cushioned his body. Giving him a thicker appearance all around, making it look like Steve had gained fifty pounds in the last minute . 

His shoulder had even shrunk farther into his body, while his feet had become smaller in size. 

His entire outfit had also morphed into something completely new. Gone was the white button up shirt, replaced with a baby blue blouse that had white lace. 

Along the collar and the bottom of his shelves, while his blue jeans had transformed into a pair of light gray leggings. That covered from his ass down to his ankles, sneakers shifted into a pair of brown flats. Steve’s short blond hair, grew out gaining several inches in length. 

It went all, the way to the small of his back it almost looked shiny, as it became curvy and fell down in waves. 

They began to curl and was much thicker brown highlights grew in between sections of blond. The growth finally stopped just before his plumper ass a bit of hair. 

Was thrown over his shoulder resting at mid chest level and the transformation became complete into a petit woman’s body. 

“These symptoms, that you have written down seem to be very telling.” Brown said pulling a couple sheets of paper off his clipboard in one hand. 

Then setting the board down on the counter in the corner. He walked back over to Steve, never taking his eyes off of the papers in hand, he continued to read from them. “From the beginning of this list you have, swollen breast…” 

Steve grunted as he felt a burning sensation begin to grow in his chest. 

His nipples poked out and hardened, then incredibly they grew out and downwards. Gradually the flesh under them bubbled up with girth thickening and becoming small breast. 

The weight pulled upon them quickly and they sagged down under there heavier weight. They rose up easily past an A cup and into a b, nipples inflating into puffy bugles. His areolas spread across his breast as they became heavy brown nipples, slowly becoming more sensitive. 

They pressed tightly against the cloth of his blouse and he moaned lightly tender nips rubbing against the fabric.

Two ample breast formed, hanging heavily from his chest and Steve panted lightly. He felt dizzy something wasn’t right, but before he could say anything the doctor continued to list the other symptoms.

“Tender hips, sore spine and a slight weight gain,” Brown said next. 

The blond whimpered and his ass, hips and thighs started to expand, to rise up off the cushioned bed under him. 

His thigh were thickening rapidly, he gasped as his ass continued to rise up below him. His leggings stretched out, the additional weight rippled across his legs and his fattening hips widened once more. Leaving a wide gap between them as his balls disappeared back into his body. 

His penis followed suit, until it reached his core and then spilt open like a flower into flesh new pussy lips. 

That quivered in sensitivity, his vagina newly formed and his ass getting its finishing touches. Rounding up inch by inch and jiggling in the tightly confirmed leggings plastered to each cheek. 

Steve hissed his spine throbbing with a dull ache and his back felt sprained from the sudden forced curve. It had taken, one of his hands flew to his back and he tried to rub the lower half to help with the pressure. His eyes had fallen closed during this entire growth spurt and he beady opened them. 

“Hmm, this one is bothering you the most? I can see how it would be inconvenient, especially leaky nipples, this all points to one thing.” 

Steve blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings his head was pounding and a light layer of sweat covered his body. 

It took some considerable effort but he managed to ask, “le-leaky nipples wha?”

“Yes, this is one of the things you wrote down Miss. Anders. You did say that you were experiencing something like lactation.” Brown replied and just as he did Steve felt a building pressure inside his chest. 

Unknown to him, his breast started growing filling up with milk. Steve’s breast churned with milk rapidly bulging outwards, in growth and surging past multiples cup sizes. 

They easily passed dd cups and his areolas were leaking white fluid. They were slow at first beading from the tips, but bounced upwards. He gasped and then milk started coming out of him like a stream. 

It quickly soaked his blouse and the fabric stuck to the swollen mounds. 

Leaving a moist stain, it was see through the cloth around his nipples. As fluid leaked out of them, dribbling down farther soaking his blouse and leaving a puddle to form. 

On the medical bed under him, he moaned loudly in relief, the lactation revealing some of the incredible pressure inside. 

“Hmm, with all these signs I can say for sure that they all lead to one thing. Miss. Anders…. you’re PREGNANT!”, Doctor Brown said and Steve blinked a few times in shock and he shuttered out. 

“You’re… your joking right? I’m a guy I can’t get preg-“   
“I’m afraid that this is no joke, mam no this is quite serious, you should have come to see us before now. Especially since your so far along.” 

“I’m a guy! I’m telling you! I can’t be-“ 

Steve was interrupted once again by the doctor who had walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. Then said, “it’s alright I’m sure being in the third trimester isn’t easy for any woman.”

Within the few seconds that Steve took to respond, or think his stomach gave a deep rumble. He groaned and hunched over hands coming to rest on his belly.

As his relatively flat belly started to push up against his hands and the sound of rushing liquid could be heard. His womb was flooded with amniotic fluid, as his belly bugled into a small mound at first. It very quickly picked up speed in its growth and exploded out of this torso.  
He quickly swelled past five months and a thumping noise echoed through the room. 

As his navel stuck out halfway, it surged again becoming a fully rounded sphere that consumed his torso. His girth crept forward continuously, expansive and reaching six months at a steady pace. 

As he reached seven months, sweat dropped down the side of his face, hair clinging to his forehead. Steven whined his womb felt packed, but his skin just kept crawling up and out. Belly creaking with a deep rumble it exploded swelling, bigger, rounder fuller into a big old eight month pregnancy. 

It pushed his blue blouse up the orb, the cloth lost its fight for space and slid up completely. 

Coming to rest under his heaving breast cradling them. It bunched up beneath them acting like a bra for his tits that had expanded with his engorged womb. 

Lo and behold, he couldn’t miss them they sat directly in his line of sight, big enough to hide his face in. His skin was stretched out a considerable amount and extremely swollen. They had easily gained several cup sizes, even his nipples were different. 

The areola had darkened and covered a majority of his breast. 

Nipples had hardened and little lumps surrounding the outer center they were a dark brown in color. While his dome was out and on full display, it was a firm ball of flesh. 

Bigger than a beach ball and hanging low between his thighs, eagle spreading his legs apart on the medical bed below. In its conquest for space, the skin was drum tight creamy and smooth, it was only broken by his engorged navel. That sat atop his swollen sphere, as he laid there gasping for breath. 

Steve felt a finger, poke against the tight flesh her of her distended skin it bounced off it. 

In response a solid hard kick, rippled off the walls of her skin making the dome bugle outwards. She inhaled sharply, when a second rapid kick followed bulging the taut gut farther. 

“Hmm, yes a good response given how far along you are. Your looking great Miss. Anders, I recommend coming to see me again in two weeks, that way we can see how the twins are doing.” The doctor said, gently rubbing along her baby filled belly.

While Steve, finally took note of the massive change that she had undergone. Her once muscular and masculine body was gone replaced with a small and petite frame.  
The main change to her body, was the heavy belly her sides wide and stretched to the extreme to carry her babies. 

Breast had swollen with milk and they were engorged straining the shirt that had become her bra. 

Her nipples were thick and erect under the wet fabric which was soaked from the lactation. Her belly rippled with another kick from the babe and her dome jerk out from the force. 

Every swell and curve of her suddenly chunky body was show cased in all its glory. Love handles hanging off of her thick and fat ridden hips, thighs, her navel ticking up.  
On the center of her eight month, third trimester pregnancy. The twins tucked snuggly inside her womb, her breast were clear G cups in size. She stared down at her big, round belly and leggings covered legs. 

Trying to comprehend what had just happened to her.  
The doctor gave her swell a soft pat and said, “ It looks like your gonna need another shirt, I’ll have a nurse take care of that.”

He took his hand off her belly and walked back over to the counter picking up his clipboard. Brown set the papers back in it and said over his shoulder. 

“Until next tine then, take care of your twins Miss. Anders.” 

He exited the room leaving Sofia a gaped, she had been transformed into a heavily pregnant woman. This had been one hell of a check up.


End file.
